Sayoshi Shōki
| image = | name = | kanji = 正気小夜詩 | romanji = Shōki Sayoshi | race = Vizard | birthday = August 19 | age = ??? | gender = Male | height = 187 cm | weight = ?? | eyes = Scarlet | hair = Ghost-white | unusual features = | affiliation = Cælitum Human World | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Owner of Cælitum Gambler Winemaker at Virum | previous occupation = Captain of Tenth Division Lieutenant of Tenth Division Third Seat of First Division Member of Gotei 13 | team = None | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Cælitum (Human World) | marital status = Single | education = BBA | family = | clan(s) = | status = Alive | shikai = Juneizō | bankai = Jippō Amanoiwato Juneizō | resurreccion = }} (正気小夜詩, Shōki Sayoshi) is the former member of the Gotei 13 and exiled captain of the Tenth Division. After being exposed to accidental , he was banished from Soul Society; forcing him to take refuge in the Human World. Following these events, Sayoshi educated himself and integrated among humans only to discover his knack for business management and gambling, making him one of the most successful nightclub owners in all of Asia. He also co-founded a wine making company known as Virum and is perhaps the only Japanese public figure that engages in drug abuse and gambling despite being a successful businessperson and a combat veteran; the latter of which is a result of him serving in the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces for three years. Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Agility': Advanced Sensory System: *'Enhanced Touch': **'Augmented Strength': **'Augmented Endurance': *'Enhanced Smell': **'Illusion Resistance': *'Enhanced Hearing': *'Enhanced Taste': *'Enhanced Sight': *'Enhanced Balance': Enhanced Durability: *'Enhanced Endurance': Ways of Combat Hakuda Master: Shunpo Expert: Expert Swordsman Specialist: Spiritual Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': **'Fuhonifuku' (不本意副, Unwilling Duplicate): **'Bunraku' (文楽, Puppet Theater): Kidō Expert: Zanpakutō Juneizō (純映像, Pure Reflection) *'False Shikai': Sayoshi can seal Juneizō under the false name Kiwa Bankakyō (気輪万華鏡, Mind Wheel Kaleidoscope), when using Juneizō this way, his Zanpakutō takes the form of a broad-bladed knife with a silver hilt and bulbous-shaped pommel in the shape of a dragonfly's head while in its sealed state. The command for its false shikai release is "Radiate", using this will cause the blade to take the shape of a single-edged long sword with the tapered blade being much broader and thinner at the point than at its with a protruding spikelet along the flat side of the tip and a bifurcated hilt that resembles the jaw of a giant snake. It has a colorful tassel attached to the pommel, with each strand of the tassel representing an individual color of the rainbow. False Shikai Special Ability: With its false release, "Kiwa Bankakyō" gains the ability to radiate an enormous amount of bright light to either blind or disorient a target(s) vision, in the aftermath, the target is unable to track Sayoshi's movements, as it creates several false "images" of himself, making it seem as though he is using the afterimage clone technique used by advanced Shunpō practitioners. This is great for distraction or disorientation, in order to create an opening for a real attack. *'True Shikai': Shikai Special Ability: *'Bankai': Jippō Amanoiwato no Juneizō (十方天の岩戸の純映像, All Direction Gate of the Celestial Rock Cave's Pure Reflection) Bankai Special Ability: Hollowfication Hollow Mask: *'Power Augmentation': **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': *'Cero': **'Minúscula Cero Vals' (小形セロ円舞, Mini-Zero Dance): **'Supremo Cero Córnea' (最高視虚閃, Supreme Zero Cornea): *'Rapid Mask Re-Summon': Other Skills Keen Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Expert Businessman': *'Criminology': Military Protocol: *'Aviation': *'Firearms Expert': *'Surveillance': Skilled Archer: Equipment Trivia Quotes Category:Tenth Division Category:Former Captains Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Former First Division Members Category:World of the Living Resident